Love Conquers All? More Like Destroys All
by Naminedeservesacloak
Summary: RoxasxNamine, but with a really sad ending. Do not read if you do not have a box of tissues handy!


_**Love Conquers All? More Like Destroys All**_

Inspired this awesome comic off of deviantart, just stick deviantart in front of the link and it should work okay:

.com/?qh=§ion;=&global=1&q=Hetalia+Love+Gockt#/d2lypn9

I don't necessarily like the pairing in it, I'm more of a PruCan shipper myself, but I have to admit this comic moved me deeply. You might want to get a box of tissues ready...

I know I needed some when I read it T_T

Not long ago, a small girl faded away. She had decided to give herself up to let someone else live. Heart sealed in the place where memories are lost, she could not die. Her body floated, caught in a state of existence and nothing.

Time passed and the ice slowly thickened over her cold dead heart. Nobody remembered her, and nobody ever would.

The castle would never let her go.

She was lost to Oblivion.

**There was a heart that was trapped by ice.**

Wishing he could still create dark portals, Roxas trudged through the gray landscape In Between. After fusing with Sora, he had painfully tore himself free, yet something still tugged on his heart. He briefly massaged his chest, amazed that he could feel his very own heart beating.

"Not much farther...", he moaned. He felt that odd tugging again on his heart and stopped. A quick look up filled his heart with a small shred of hope. On the horizon, Castle Oblivion gleamed in the darkness like a beacon for weary souls. Picking up his feet yet again, he sighed and kept on walking.

He didn't know why he felt that tugging on his heart but he hoped.

He hoped it was her.

**And one guy was trying to save that heart from the ice.**

Opening the big off-white doors slowly, he poked his head in and smiled. A thick layer of gray dust coated everything, proof that no one was inhabiting the castle. No one or no thing at least.

Quietly heading downstairs, Roxas tugged his cloak tighter around himself. A chilly draft whipped up the stairs and he shivered involuntarily. With every step he took the tugging on his heart increased to the point where it felt like it was practically being ripped out of his chest with each step down.

She was close.

**But the ice was too thick and hard to melt down, yet he kept trying. Even though his hands got damaged and wounded from the cold.**

Finally approaching the last floor, he gasped in horror. Hovering in the middle of the ice-covered floor, Namine almost looked like she was peacefully sleeping, her hair gently floating in an odd sort of halo around her head. The only indication that anything was amiss was the giant bloody hole in her chest right over where her heart should have been.

Quickly casting his gaze to the floor, Roxas barely choked back his nausea. This was what his heart had been leading him toward? This...this _corpse_? Eyes filling up with tears, he crumpled to the floor.

As he fell, one knee struck the edge of something cold. It skittered away into the darkness in the corner of the room with a loud clatter as he slowly opened his eyes. To his amazement, a large block of solid ice lay in the corner of the room.

Quickly walking over to it, he pressed a shaking hand to the cold slick surface. Peering into its cloudy depths he could just barely make out a bright red heart...

Was it..._her_ heart?

Confusion swirling in his eyes, he gently picked the ice heart up and cradled it to his chest. The ice was so cold that it burned his flesh, but he didn't care. Childishly wishing her better, he came to the only conclusion that made sense in his fogged mind.

_If I melt the ice and warm her heart, she would be okay... _Repeating this in his head like a mantra, he clutched her icy heart to his own warm beating one.

Unseen by him, Namine stirred.

**But finally he could save the trapped heart from the ice. And so he gave that heart to its owner...and she, the heart's owner, had been woken up. He was so happy that she had woken up from the long silence. He grabbed her hand gently...but...**

Several hours later, the last of the cloudy ice finally slid off and Roxas sighed. Glowing a dull red, her heart beat once, twice...

and disappeared.

Sighing in defeat, he wrapped his bloody and freezing hands deep into his cloak. Turning to go, he cast one last look at Namine's lifeless body. His eyes flickered over her face and his own heart nearly stopped.

Her eyes were open.

Leaping across the room as fast as humanly possible, be slowly plucked her out of the air and laid her against the wall. She looked around for a few seconds before focusing on his face blankly. Heart beating so hard it felt like it was going to burst, Roxas took a deep breath and smiled.

"Namine? Are you...okay?" She shook her head to clear it, and he watched with joy as her eyes brightened and she smiled.

"Rox..as? What...what happened?", she whispered, voice rough from lack of use. Unsure how to answer her question, he swallowed thickly and gently cupped her face in his hands. Before he could even think about speaking, horror filled her eyes and she shoved him away.

"No! You're not real! I saw you fade away into Sora! You can't be...this isn't...", she muttered to herself. She inched away from him, silent tears falling down her face.

"Nami..." Whirling away from him, she darted to the doorway, clumsily creating a portal as she ran. Called by the panic in her heart, dozens of Heartless peeled themselves off of the shadows and eyed her red chest greedily. Sensing what was about to happen, Roxas summoned his keyblade and began hacking away at the dark twitching mass of Heartless, desperately trying to reach her. Unaware that her heart was in jeopardy, Namine only stared, dumbfounded, as several large Heartless crawled out of her portal and dragged her into the darkness.

"Namine! NO!", screamed Roxas. Her eyes briefly flashed to his as the life in them died, a small Heartless that was perched on her chest ripping her heart out with a twitch of its claws. She fell limply back into the embrace of the Heartless, the glow of her heart consumed by the darkness within seconds.

"No, no, no, no...", sobbed Roxas. Dropping from his numb fingers, the keyblade disappeared in a quick flash of light. He pressed his bloody frozen hands to his face in a futile attempt to stem the flood of tears flowing from his eyes. Intrigued by his this display of emotion, a single small Heartless hopped near him.

Unfazed by his screams of pain, the small Heartless simply waited. It knew that he would eventually stop screaming and then...

Another yummy heart would be his to eat.

**She was surprised by his cold and wounded hand. She ran away from him.**

**So now, his heart is trapped**

**by ice.**


End file.
